Freedom League: Manifesto's Rage Unleashed
Freedom League: Manifesto's Rage Unleashed Created By: TheShadowDagger Aka A Wiki Contributor ' Its up to the Freedom League to stop Manifesto's rage! Lead the Freedom League through a great adventure and help them stop Manifesto's rage before it gets worse! ' Freedom League: Manifesto's Rage Unleashed '''is a 3D game going to be released on 2015. It will include many characters from different video games such as Mario, Sonic, etc. It involves a group called '''Freedom League that was created by many brave heroes. It is going to be released on the following consoles: * Wii U * Xbox ONE * Playstation 4 * 3DS * Playstation Vita Gameplay The gameplay will be quite similar to a popular fighting game series, Super Smash Bros. It will make them look a bit real life just like Super Smash Bros. However, this game is in 3D where it is an open world to make the game more expanded. The camera's view will face the the player's back if he is moving forward, front if he is moving towards you and so on. There are also mechanics included in this game which are well done. One of the first mechanics is the basic moving mechanic. It allows you to go travel around the world with walking, jumping, etc. There are also some moving mechanics which are only limited to certain characters. The moving mechanics listed below are the basic moving mechanics available to everyone: * Walking * Running * Jumping/ Double Jumping * Ledge Grab * Climbing Another basic mechanic is the basic fighting mechanic. This time, it allows you to do many things while fighting against opponents. Unlike the basic moving mechanic, all of these basic fighting mechanics are available to everyboduy. However, some of them will have different combos and different moves but will be counted as a Combo Execution and so on. The fighting mechanics listed below are the moves you can use during fights: * Basic Attack * Combo Execution * Basic Attack Side * Basic Attack Forward * Basic Attack Back * Basic Attack Jump * Special * Special Side * Special Forward * Special Back * Special Jump * Freedom Attack: Supreme Move Playable Characters It is currently unknown how many playable characters will be included. However, we do know that there is around 20 default characters and there might be around 40 unlockable characters. It is also said that there is around 10 secret/hidden characters. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Secret/Hidden Characters Stages Like the playable characters, it also currently unknown how many Stages are available. They are all 3D stages, which allows the player to move in all kinds of directions but however, is limited. There are also certain areas which are part of the Story Mode which are unlockable. There will be both default and unlockable stages. Default Stages Unlockable Stages Story Mode To see the Story Mode, click here. Category:Video GamesCategory:Wii U GamesCategory:Xbox One gamesCategory:PlayStation 4 gamesCategory:Nintendo 3DS GamesCategory:PlayStation Vita games